Episode 5370 (11th August 2009)
Plot Ryan is stunned when he gets a phone call at the garage offering him the job in Dubai. Mark approaches and mentions he passed his details on to a friend in Dubai, Ryan is incredulous when he realises Mark is behind the job offer and accusing him of trying to pay him off with a dream job to make up for the way he has treated Faye, he warns him to keep away from them both. When Faye discovers the Wyldes have set up the job, she's enraged and heads over to Home Farm to confront Mark. Natasha is fuming when Faye starts to lay into Mark telling him she knows he has feelings for his son and that's why he wants to ship him off to Dubai. Mark retorts that Faye is no better than him, she's using her son to try and win him back. Natasha ushers Faye out but she's clearly worried that Mark cares more for Ryan than he's letting on. Debbie arranges another date with Michael but when Sarah falls ill she tells him she's going to have to cancel. He offers to keep her company but she's not ready for a quiet night in with him yet, especially with Cain hanging around. Meanwhile, Lexi is annoyed when she discovers Carl went to the hospital to visit Nicola and the baby without her, and Jimmy is taken aback when Nicola decides to call the baby Angelica without consulting him. Elsewhere, Ashley is really starting to feel the pressure of his workload and when the Bishop suggests he organise a cricket tournament, he remains firm and insists he couldn’t possibly take on anything else. Also, Jake scratches a winning £500 scratch card for Lizzie and is unsure about what to do when Eli urges him to keep quiet and claim it for himself. They both need the money. Cast Regular cast *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Lexi King - Sally Oliver *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) Guest cast *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright *Ellie Jones - Gina Lamb *Michael Conway - Jamie Belman Locations *Church Lane car park *Café Hope - Outdoor seating area *Mill Cottage - Dining room and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Home Farm - Living room, office and kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Nicola's room and Special Care Baby Unit *Home Farm Fayre - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,010,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes